


Overheard Conversations

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [19]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: AU, Day 20, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Harry is rolling with it because he doesn’t want to loose his son again, Post Movie, Tim doesn’t loose the ability to talk with Pikachu, Weird, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 20Word Prompt: WeirdFandom: Detective PikachuCharacters: Tim Goodman, Pikachu, Harry Goodman





	Overheard Conversations

Harry leaned against the doorframe of Tim’s recently redecorated room, cupping a warm cup of coffee between his palms. He wasn’t spying obviously as he was very visible, but the sight before him was one that was becoming more and more commonplace and it was a mystery, one Harry was determined to get to the bottom of. 

“No, absolutely not. I know dad drinks coffee, but no way in hell I’m letting you get addicted as well.” Tim scolded Pikachu from where he was sitting in his desk chair, staring down the yellow Pokémon that was standing on his desk. 

“Pika, Pika.” Pikachu squeaked and Tim rolled his eyes and threw up his arms much to Harry’s amusement. 

“If I’m not giving you coffee, tell me why I should give you sake?” Tim sounded exhausted and while Harry didn’t truly understand what was happening with Tim and Pikachu, he found it amusing. 

Pikachu looked put out and lifted his tail and poked Tim with the tip. Tim yelped and rubbed his arm, pouting at the little shock he had received. 

“That is not funny, stop laughing, honestly why do I put up with you again?” Tim huffed as Pikachu let out a row of ‘pika’s’ looking far too smug. Harry hid his smile behind his coffee mug and slowly backed out, he wasn’t sure if Tim could understand Pikachu or if he was pretending to.

It was a bit weird, but it was also adorable so Harry was willing to not question it and watch from a distance. After all, if it meant keeping Tim around then he was willing to put up with the one-sided conversations he kept overhearing. Harry just sipped his coffee and sat on his couch, listening to the rumbling of Tim’s voice that contrasted to the high-pitched ‘pika’s’ that Pikachu was made in reply. It was comforting and was now beginning to feel like home with those noises in the background and Harry basked in it.


End file.
